


Everything else

by sinnamonwhorolls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonwhorolls/pseuds/sinnamonwhorolls
Summary: Different one-shot / drabble / short story collection





	1. Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sighing for the nth time that night, you drag your feet towards your front door, only to realize that it is unlocked and slightly opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments

It's been one month since you last saw him, one month since he told you he'll be gone for a while for his training camp out of town. It was a month of hell, one month of constant wonder how's he doing, one month of trying to focus on your college requirements and part time job despite the fact that half of your heart is dead, one month of longing and one month of missing. You two tried to keep in touch with each other, occasional late night phone calls and morning messages because of the fact that at the end of the day both of your physical body is giving up. Too tired from responsibilities and too tired from dealing with reality.

It has been another long day for you, pulling an all-nighter to finish a paper due today was a wrong move when you messed up in your part time in a nearby coffee shop; a customer shouted at you for having her drink got mixed with something else because your mind is just drifting and floating far away.

Sighing for the nth time that night, you drag your feet towards your front door, only to realize that it is unlocked and slightly opened. That's when panic started rushing throughout your body, sweat formed on your forehead and palms as different _what ifs_ went into your brain.

_What if it's a thief? Oh god Akaashi will be disappointed in me. What if it's a killer? Rapist? What if the landlady decided to kick us out because I forgot to pay the rent for this month? Oh god why is the door open?_

You thought as you stare blankly on the front door, scared to take further step, scared of what might greet you on the other side. Deciding against it, you reached the doorknob with shaky hands but before you could it opened widely, surprising you so you took a step back making you lose your balance and a little gasp escaped from your mouth as you close your eyes waiting for the impact with your butt and the cold hard ground, but it never came.

_**"Kumiko"** _

A familiar voice said. Opening both eyes, there stood your beautiful boyfriend looking at you with worry as his hand wrapped securely around your waist.

_**"Keiji"** _

You said not quite believing the scene in front of you. Taking a sharp intake of breathe, you tried to regain your balance and stood in front of him admiring how beautiful he is, those eyes, nose line, plump lips, god take his time to create this one.

_I_ _f this is a dream, I hope I won't wake up soon._

You thought and then he smiled down at you, the same smile she fell in love with and the same smile she'll continue falling for. And then it hit you, _this is not a dream, this is really happening, this is reality! Your Akaashi is back! His here standing in front of you smiling like how the sun will during lazy Sunday mornings_

The realization hit you as a big grin crept into your face.

"Keijiiiiii"

You screamed happily as a bright smile etched on his face as you tackled him into a bear hug, instinctively he catch you in his arms as a blush crept into his face as your familiar smell intoxicate him. After a while, you two let go off of each other and she closed the door with a soft thud before beaming at him.

_**"I miss you"** _

You said before hugging him once again, his arms snaking on your figure, fingers tracing your curves and all as he plant a soft kiss on your forehead.

_**"I miss you, too"** _

He said and you look at him with eyes sparkling the same way he first met you, and then he look down on your lips, those lips that has a sweet smile on, those lips that makes him go crazy every time, those lips that is too addictive that it should be illegal and god how much he wanted to kiss it, to own it, to just have him be under your control.

Leaning down, he kissed you full on the lips and you didn't even hesitate to kissed back. The kiss was full of tongues with both party trying to convey how much you misses each other, his grip on you tightens as he try eliminate the remaining space between you and him, your hands traveled up and played with his raven hair as his familiar taste, scent and touch enter your senses. You pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss even more, his tongue exploring your mouth and then down to your neck and to your exposed collar bones and then going back to your lips again with his hands travelling your body up and down, he's admiring you so much and it's making your poor little heart so much the say you does to him. You're making him crazy and he's not regretting it.

The two of you pulled back from the kiss to gasp for air, he then rested his forehead with yours, his own orbs memorizing the universe you held inside your brown ones, and the only thing that's in his mind is how beautiful you look up closed with flushed face, unkempt clothes and a grin that's like the spring. You're so beautiful he can't help but fall in love again.

As you continue to stare at each other, a giggle suddenly erupted from you earning a sweet smile from his usual stoic face. _God how heavenly that sound is._

He thought as he rested his head on the crook of your neck, his hot breath tickling your skin as your fingers draw lazy circles on his back.

**_"I'm home"_ **

He whispered and you can't help to giggle to yourself because god that's so sexy, this guy should be illegal, with a hum you planted a soft kiss on the side of his head.

_**"Welcome home"** _

You muttered back and without a second thought, he pulled you in your shared bedroom with a knowing smirk. The next day you ended up with a body full of his mark and legs that's too sore to even let you walk out of your small apartment, but who cares when finally the man of your dreams is back at your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ how have you've been? Soooooo I only have 6 days left of my Christmas break and gdi I have failed to use it productively because I am a piece of shit heh annnnnnddd I have a case analysis due on once the school start and I don't even know where to start, so wish me luck I stay alive lmao :) On the other hand, how's the chapter? Sorry it took so long to update because I told you, I am a piece of shit.


	2. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought sucking at direction will lead you to a new exciting path of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Iwa-chan will be an awkward person YOU ARE SO WRONG. HE'S SMOOTH IN EVERYTHING. A lot of curses coming~

It's one of those days that you literally think you fucked up your life choices more than you could. It's like one of those days you want to give yourself a pat on the back to congratulate yourself for surviving up until now despite the fact that you are just a lump of moving flesh who doesn't know anything. " _Wo_ _w omg you're lost in your own neighborhood! Congrats you piece of shit"_ Is what will you say as you give yourself a two thumbs up with a shit eating grin.

But hey on the other side, it's not like you're always out because you choose the socially awkward path so what's the point of going around in your neighborhood when you don't even know anyone except that nice old lady who live across your house who calls you beautiful every time you meet.

_**"Oh god where am I?"** _

You finally blurted out as you look around trying to figure out your last steps. It's been a long day with your train of thoughts.

It's been a week since you transferred from the urban to the much more calmer and nicer side of the country, because of your father's job, you have to transfer school and start a new life as a third year high school in the countryside. Not that you're feeling sad or what,you're used to it, you had friends, yes, but not enough to make you homesick or anything, after all, this will be the last time and you have to make your own move for college, that's what is making you feel anxious about the near future, because _hello? independent living when you can't even find your way back home. It will be a lot of fun._

Deciding to take a walk for a breather and to familiarize yourself to the new surroundings was a bad idea. Going out without any sort of communication is the worst.

**_"This is why I don't go outside because bad things happen. Like trees? Trees everywhere. Where the hell I am?"_ **

You grumbled as you try to drag your own aching feet. It's going to be dark soon, the street lamp started to illuminate the road and the sun already setting casting a yellowish - orangery light in your silhouette making you look a lot longer in your shadow than your shorter height. The scenery somehow calmed your panicking thoughts, the clouds was a mixture of pink, violet, orange, yellow and blue of color, the sun calling it a day as it wave goodbye down behind a mountain and it was peaceful despite the fact that your brain is racking how to survive out of nowhere.

Looking around you, you saw a boy walking towards your direction, squinting your eyes to check him out, you mentally thank god that he looks nice enough not to butcher you in half and feed your limbs to his dogs.

_**"Hey... Excuse me"** _

You said, catching up to him with a small huff, when he look at you, your mind went automatically blank _because goddamn this guy is a fucking hottie._ With a raised brow, he look at you curiously as you take time to scan his face and body subtly.

He's a head and a half taller than you, jawline prominent and a very attractive nose line, eyes all serious and ungrudging, and his hair spiking up in a very clean way, a prominent pouty lips that if you didn't know better you might want to try kissing it and then you went down, to his arms that if he slap you with it, you'll feel blessed, down to his torso whom you're betting a dollar, has lean muscles as well and then to his thighs and then -

Faking a cough, you went back to reality as you realize that you're literally gaping at him so openly for more than 10 seconds now. He look at you with the same expression when you first called him.

_**"Ah...sorry... Can I ask you a favor?"** _

You said as blood rushed up into your embarrass cheeks, he shrugged and spoke the first word and his voice made you think that if he ask for you to kneel before him, you would, without any doubt.

_**"Yeah sure"** _

It was short and serious, like he's used to this stuff, no tinge of second thought.

**_"Can you please take me home"_** ****

_1...2...3...4...5..._

Five seconds, before he blinked in surprise as he look at you wide eye as you look at him back trying to facade your excited smile with a stoic one.

**_"What?"_ **

He asked as his cheeks paint a faint blush. _Gosh he's so cute, where do I sign up to own him?_

_**"What?**_ "

You asked back as you blink innocently, and then it hit you like a bullet train speeding up, you gulped the lump of saliva that formed inside your throat as you scan around planning to escaped from this embarrassing moment and then the floor suddenly became so interesting.

" ** _No I meant can you please help me find my home? I am new here and got lost now I don't know where am I"_**

You frantically tried to explain yourself despite the damage has been done, peeking through your bangs, you tried to caught his amused little smirk ghosting on his lips. _God he look hot doing that._

_**"Where do you live?"** _

Looking up in delight, you told him your street and he nodded in full understanding before turning into his heel, then you followed him quietly as he lead the way.

_**"For a girl, you trust a stranger easily"** _

He said out of nowhere as you try to keep your pace with him, looking back at you, you shrug.

_**"If your desperate enough, everyone is a nice guy"** _

You mumbled to yourself as you try fix your hair. The sun set long ago, and it's quieter than moments ago. A small smile crept into his face as the two of you walk in peace.

_**"What's your name?"** _

You asked after a moment of silence, the two of you is now walking side by side, a space between the two of you but it doesn't stop you from watching him in the corner of your eyes. _It was a crush at first met._

_**"Iwaizumi Hajime"** _

He said and unconsciously you beamed like a child as your mind think how nice his name sound.

_**"Yukki Kumiko"** _

You said offering a handshake, he took it and his hands were warm and callous and comforting that you just want to hold it forever. Your thoughts are unhealthy specially when it includes a hot stranger who goes by the name Iwaizumi Hajime

The night ended with you feeling all giddy and excited because he asked for your number saying that he's going to text you to make sure you're home already after you insisted he didn't have to walk you to your house, and HE DID! If it's possible to die of happiness, it might be today, so you hurriedly replied not missing the opportunity. The whole night the two of you texted talking about anything possible under the sun.

Who would have thought sucking at direction will lead you to a new exciting path of light

x x x

The next morning, you went to school earlier than the rest because you're new and you needed some time to find your homeroom. Walking around and trying to memorize each building inside the big school (much bigger than your past one), you pass by the gym and then you heard shoes squeaking, some balls being hit and there's a lot of noise going inside. You decided to check it out only to be met by the eight wonder of the world.

The gym is full of hot sweaty boys in their training shorts and is currently exposing their upper body that seemed like god took time to sculpture. It was such a scene you forget how to breathe as you try to scan and feed your thirsty eyes when it landed to the most beautiful modern Adonis who's currently wiping his sweat with the back of his hand, one arm resting on his knees as he bent down to catch his breathe. It was a pity he's not showing off his body like how everyone should but the white shirt sweat stained is enough to outline his torso that even though you're far from him, you can make out the outline of his six packs. You've been oriented that he's the volleyball ace last night so you already pictured what the sport can do to him, but seeing it in person made you speechless.

_Iwaizumi Hajime is so beautiful, the world must know no matter what._

_**"May I help you?"** _

You yelp when someone talk behind your back, earning attention from everyone, spinning around to check the culprit, you bowed your head in apology and shame for getting caught from feasting your eyes.

**_"No. I just happen to pass by. Sorry"_ **

You mumbled. The guy is pretty tall and intimidating but seriously beautiful (he can pass as a model!), his hair is swept up chocolate brown and silky that it made you unconscious with your own appearance. He look at you with one raised brows as if trying to form what will he say next

_**"Oy Crappykawa are you done flirting? Go back to practice"** _

That voice said, and he sounded so irritated, your body tensed as heat rush up to your face when you remembered the sweaty Iwaizumi awhile ago. The "crappykawa" look at you briefly before a knowing smirk crossed into his handsome face.

_**"Iwa-chan this cutie came to watch you!"** _

He announced and you literally want to kicked him in the ass for saying so. Iwaizumi look at you, like really look at you and then his face brighten up as if he recognized you.

_**"You're here!"** _

He said, crappykawa guy smirked before going inside, it was irritating and you're so shy about it and then he's gone. Ignoring his friend, you smiled at the guy in front of you. Did you say he was beautiful? If not, _well damn, Iwaizumi Hajime is fucking beautiful, 11/10 will bang._

_**"Hooray!"** _

You said with a wide smile, he then step to the side to let you in and you did, some guys look at your direction while the others paid no attention, but there where three guys, one is Crappykawa, looking at your directions with a knowing smirk and amused smile, the other having a messy black hair and thick eyebrows, while the other one has light brown short-cropped hair, all taller than the guy leading you to the bench.

_**"Why are you here?"** _

He asked, you shrug as you watch in amusement as balls get spiked around. You've heard about the sports but you never tried to play because you rather not.

"Well, I'm trying to find my homeroom but somehow I ended up here"

You mused and then he nodded, you look up only to be met by his orbs looking intently at you, scratching the back of your head sheepishly, you give him a timid smile

_**"I get lost easily"** _

You mumbled and he chuckled.  _If angels are real and singing, this will be the tune._

_**"I'll show you around then after practice, and I can walk you home again to make sure you'll not end up three blocks away from home"** _

He mumbled and before you can catch what he was saying he's already gone jogging back to his teammates as a small smile crept into your face as you watch his retreating figure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! I'm back from a very looong slump ugh college is really lessening my life span everyday. Anyway I hope you liked this update, wrote it during my ride either to school or to home (which is more 1 hour or more). SO I'll end this blabber. Aye wassup


	3. Kuroo Tetsurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love him so much

_**"I don't get it"** _ You said as you lay your head on his chest, both of your legs resting on the coffee table as the digital clock showed 11:30 P.M. hanging on the top of your flat tv, a tub of ice cream resting on your lap as his arms wrap securely around you. The two of you decided to catch up with your series and spend Friday night cuddled up on your sofa, sharing a tub of mint chocolate chips.

 _ **"What is?"** _ He said totally engrossed with the anime you two binging with, you sighed with a pout as you look up at him, he looks the same just like the first time you two met four years ago. _**"People asking me why don't we have a child yet?"**_ You said while shrugging, he looked at you with a questioning look. _**"During lunch, one of my senior asked if I'm married and I said yes, and then she got excited but when she asked me if we have a child, I said no and she looks like she wasn't able to avail the free pizza for that day"** _ You said before taking a mouthful of the cold treat, he chuckled and wiped the corners of your mouth with the back of his palm.

 _ **"And she told me, a real woman's role is to give birth and I got really offended because seriously? I am a woman. Do you not see me as one because I don't bear your child?"**_ You asked with a furrowed brows, Kuroo chuckled and pinched your cheeks with his shit eating grin plastered on his face.

 _ **"You're really the cutest"** _ He said and you frowned even more.

 _ **"You didn't answer my question"**_ You mumbled and he went quiet for awhile, acting as if he's thinking even though you know, he already have one.

 _ **"Surprisingly, yes, I still see you as my woman."**_   He said with a nonchalant shrug, you slap him and you laughed as he fake hurt while looking at you but heaven knows your violent acts toward him is like a kid tickling someone older than him.

 ** _"But seriously though Tetsurou, do you want to have a child already?"_**   You asked as you pull the hem of his old t shirt that's literally too big for you. He went quiet once again, this time, you're sure he was thinking and taking it seriously. You look at him with wide curious eyes.

 _ **"Actually no, I want to have you for myself a little bit longer"**_ He said and you groaned with a silly grin. _**"I swear you're too tacky"** _ You mumbled despite grinning from ear to ear.

 ** _"But you love this tacky person"_** He whispered to you grazing his teeth on your ear making you embarrass of the sudden action

x x x

 _ **"I'm really sorry"**_ He said while scratching the back of his neck with a sorry look on his face, you look at him with the plastic spoon on your mouth, take out on your lap, his coat drape on your shoulder as your perfectly curled hair was pushed to the side. _**"I mean I thought I booked as a reservation but..."** _ He heaved a sigh as you blink at him, listening to him talk.

It was a Saturday night, the two of you end up in a park, sitting on the nearest bench with you wearing an elegant black dress accentuated with gold jewelries, stiletto, perfect make up and hair; while him on his perfectly tailored suit and tie as his hair remained the same but it didn't change the fact that he looks really good, specially tonight; both McDonalds take outs sitting on your lap.

 _ **"I was planning to have this night a perfect one but somehow I end up ruining by forgetting to book a reservation in the restaurant for us."** _ He said, his face dropping as each word leave his mouth, you stopped eating your ice cream and gave him a peck on his cheeks gaining his attention.

 _ **"It is"**_ He look at you confusedly as you manage to give him the sweetest smile. _**"This night is perfect, the roses, the dress, the necklace, the take outs. Everything is perfect beside don't you think the stars look beautiful tonight?**_ " You said as you look up, admiring the skies above.

" _ **Yeah you are."**_ He said and then you look at him and caught him already looking at you with a small smile creeping on his face and you swear to god, you fell for him all over again.

x x x

Cooking was never meant for you, it is a chore that you dreaded the most, but there you are in your kitchen, banging pots, because they said a good wife must feed her hungry husband despite her busy schedules.

 _ **"Oh my god I hope this will taste okay"**_ You mumbled to yourself as you cut the chicken in to strips.

Kuroo was craving for pasta that morning and you wanted to feed him so you took an early leave and went to the supermarket to buy the ingredients for white sauce pasta and started cooking, but it turns out, it wasn't easy as you thought it would be. You've burned and cut your fingers more than thrice, the kitchen was a mess and _you are a mess_.

 _ **"I'm home!"**_ Your husband announced, shocking you that you dropped the fork your using to mix the noodles on the ground, it barely missed your toe. _**"I'm here"** _ You shouted and you heard him making his way towards you.

 _ **"Oh wow"**   _Kuroo said with a whistle as he look at his wife in his old shirt, messy bun and a pink apron. _**"You look beautiful"**_ He said slipping an arm around your waist as he plant a soft kiss on your cheeks, you chuckled and pushed him away from you. _**"Shut up and stop getting inside my pants"**_ You laughed, and he chuckled back before leaving you to change after smacking your behind. The action made you blush and embarrass.

 _ **"Dinners ready!"**_ You beamed, relieved that the meal looks decent enough to be eaten, he took the seat across you and muttered a thank you before taking a bite. He was silent for a while as he continue chewing without a word, you watch him intently, waiting for his review with your first meal.

 _ **"How was it?"**_ You asked, he remained mum and continued chewing. _**"Hey stop ignoring me, is it that bad?"**_ He shook his head and went for another bite, you got curious with the taste and decided to try itself. Grabbing his fork, you went for the meal and soon regretted it.

 _ **"Oh my god, Kuroo stop eating"** _ You said as you stood up and removed the plate away from him. _**"It's too salty! You'll get sick if you continue eating it"**_ You said and hurriedly went to your refrigerator for a cold drink, he watch you in amusement.

 _ **"Oh god I know I'm bad but god damn it, I didn't know I was this bad!"**_ You said as you serve the water to him, he muttered a quick thanks and chug the water in one go, you watch him with an apologetic look. _**"Sorry"**_ You said, embarrassed of yourself, he look at you and pulled you to sit on his lap. _**"This is the worst, I promised I'll do better next time"** _ You said with a pout, and he chuckled as he remove your hair away from your face. _**"It was okay though"**_ He said, and you frowned even more. **_"Liar."_** You said and poked his chest, he laughed and planted a soft kiss on your forehead. **_"Well, whatever you do is perfect for me"_ ** He said with a sly smirk, you slap his shoulder with a giggle.

 ** _What should we do? What do you want to have? How about take outs? What do you want to eat?"_** You asked and he gave it a thought before giving you a cheeky grin.

 _ **"You. I want you for tonight"** _ He said and carried you inside your shared bedroom, not listening to your protest and how much you regret asking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a slump. god college is making me awful. I am pms-ing. Mild depression and I just seriously want to die. How tho? But despite that, I'm still trying hard to continue waking up because gotta see season 4 of haikyuu and KNB movie.
> 
> Leave Kudos and comments pleassseeeee~


	4. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want to prove I'm not gay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love this salt

You sigh as you lie on his bed while trying to take a break from his hellish tutoring, not that you can complain though. Exam week are coming up and you're no way near finishing your studying material, and no way in hell you're going to do something reckless to make him stop teaching when it takes all your courage and patience to let him agree. So here you are looking at his white ceiling with a blank state and the fact that you don't know anything is less comforting. Another heave of sigh, you sit up when a thought occurred to you.

_**"Tsukki~"** _

You called, he look at you briefly with an annoyed look (mostly because of the nickname and the fact that you distracted him to whatever he's doing with his phone) before going back to his device with the same bored expression.

_**"You were in the volleyball team  during high school right?"** _

You asked and he nodded without even looking at your direction, he's way too busy to give you a second.

_**"Which means that, you see them naked almost everyday, right?"** _

He look at you now, finally leaving the smartphone and deciding to actually hear what you have to say.

_**"Yeah, so?"** _

He said, and then you grinned.

_**"Don't you feel anything? Like wow, captain sure does have a nice body? Or like the thought of  what does it feel making out with one of your group mates?"** _

You said, Tsukishima look uncomfortable on his seat as he look at you with a very bewildered emotion. You giggled and shook your head.

_**"I mean, Karasuno has more than 12 members and I do believe not all of them swing straight"** _

You said with a firm nod, convinced with your own theory. He sighed and rubbed the side of his temples. You're stressing him out and he can't do anything but to deal with it. You then look at him with a glint in your eyes.

**_"So is like there's a couple in your team?"_ **

You said tilting at the side, Tsukishima decided not to answer that question because he'll be wasting his time. Deciding to ignore you, he went back into his smartphone, not paying attention to your nonsense blabbers.

**_"It has to be Daichi-san and Suga-san, right?"_ **

You said so excitedly, he can practically see your face drop if he says no.

_**"Noya and Tanaka?"** _

You shook your head at the thought as the memories of them literally blushing whenever Kiyoko or Yachi or you, or any girls, talked to them. And then two person pop into your mind making you gasp and garnering the attention of the tall lanky boy.

_**"Don't tell me-"** _

You look at him curiously as he look back with a threatening glare that if looks could kill, you'll probably be bathing in your own blood now.

**_"You and Tadashi"_ **

You said, this time for sure, you we're right, as you try to argue with how close they are and always together, and the cute nicknames and how the two are practically married.

_**"Shut up"** _

He groaned as you went back to the study table where all of your notes scattered around trying to wave in front of you. It's your turn to groan back as the thought of studying again reoccurred to you. Ignoring his last comment you went back into answering your math.

After a long moment of silence, of writing and erasing, you look at him expectedly after dropping your pencil

_**"So you two are not really dating?"** _

You asked like a child beaming for candies during Halloween. He sighed and stop writing as he look at you. He's tall frame scoop on the ground as the two of you tried to fit each other on the ground, sharing one table, side by side, shoulders touching and knees bent to make more space.

He then smiled.

You'll die if it's something sweet and innocent, but the thing is, he's smiling the same way he beat you in monopoly (which until now is a nightmare and you have to make him pay back). It give you creeps and suddenly you want to hit yourself for bringing the topic.

_**"Want to prove I'm not gay?"** _

He asked, inching closer, your eyes widen as the space between you and him suddenly grew smaller as seconds pass by, and the smirk plastered on his face never left. You felt smaller, you _are_ smaller but that doesn't mean you'll back down no matter how much your heart wants to get out of its rib cage.

**_"What will you do? Kiss me till I'm breathless?"_ **

You taunted, and he smirk even more before leaning down to capture your open mouth. The act made you gasp and he grab this opportunity to dart his tongue inside as his hands went to the back of your head and pushed you closer to him to deepen the kiss. Eyes closed, brain stopped functioning, heart beating too fast it felt like you just finished a marathon, sweaty palms that's resting on his lap to support your weight, senses heightened up specially your sense of smell that you can't help but to be intoxicated with his scent and a damn zoo inside your stomach. It felt so good to have his pink soft muscle explore your mouth, it's addicting.

Breaking away to gasp for air, both cheeks flushed as you look at him dumbly, he then pulled you on his bed before pushing you and crawling his way on top of you, when you look up to catch his golden orbs, there's something different from him and it made you nervous but excited to know what he'll do next.

_**"Do you still want me to prove it?"** _

He asked as he caged you under him.

_Do you want it? Who wouldn't? When your long time crush finally offered it._

Biting your lips to control your bursting emotion, you nodded before looking at him with raised brows.

**_"Just so you know, kissing me breathless doesn't convinced me otherwise"_ **

You stated, and he growled before leaning down to kiss your exposed skin, marking you, making you a complete mess as his hands started to roam around as you writhe and release moans in pleasure with his rituals.

_How much he's making you crazy is not good for you health but you're not complaining._

His touches were delicate, like you're a china plate and deserves to be touched with care because if he don't you'll break into pieces. He's giving his best to cater to your needs despite the fact that he's also needing to release. Tsukishima Kei may look like he doesn't care but when it comes to you, he's the most affectionate.

 

x x x

 

Two naked bodies lied together side by side on a single bed, after glow evident from your blushing cheeks. Shifting in position, he went to look at you with a satisfied smile. You two decided to lie on his single bed after he cleaned you up from your intimate action awhile ago. He then wrap his arms around your waist as you sigh in satisfaction while you snuggle at him closer.

_**"I won"** _

He mumbled and you look at him thinking about what to say back but it just proves how right he is. He chuckled as you poke your tongue at him. He then closed his eyes as peace surround the two of you. You watch him sleep in content when suddenly one responsibility crept into the back of your head.

_**"Oh no my math"** _

You gasped, he opened one eye as he look at you.

_**"You're supposed to teach me"** _

You mumbled trying to get up but the soreness of your legs made you still on your spot.

_**"Sorry, business hour is over"** _

He said going back to sleep, you groaned.

_**"But Tsukkiiii~"** _

You whined as you remained trap in his embrace.

_**"No."** _

He said and you pouted sighing in defeat. _Let the math homework be damned._ Closing your eyes to get some rest, another gasp escaped from you when you realize something.

 _ **"Kageyama and Hinata!**_ "

You said with a smile, he look at you confused and then you beamed at him which made him flustered and he thought how unhealthy it is. You're too sweet, it will give him cavities.

**_"The couple in your team" It's Kageyama and Hinata"_ **

You announced and he groaned before ignoring you.

**_"Shut up"_ **

He said through gritted teeth before going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hellllooo~ Omg this got 5 kudos now and its making me sho happeeehhh. Anyway one fact about me, ME AND TSUKKI SHARE THE SAME BIRTHDAY, I know I know who cares but still he's my most fav in Karasuno so yes, how'd it go? Did you like it or nah?


	5. Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru will be a great dad, you can't convince me otherwise.

_**"I'm home!"**   _

You announced as you enter your unit before closing the door with a soft thud, shuffling of feet can be heard towards your direction as you try to pick up your groceries after removing your shoes.

_**"Mommyyy~"**_ A tiny voice said as she tackled you into a bear hug, patting the head of your small version, you leaned down to kiss her cheeks as you greet her with a smile.

_**"Mom, my kingdom is being attacked"**_   She said with a pout as you put the grocery on top of the counter, you picked her up and let her sat on it to match your eye level. _**"It is? What are we gonna do, princess?"**_ You asked and as if on cue, your husband went out with a small toy tea cup in his hand. _**"We're actually discussing that matter before you came"**_ He said as he pressed a kiss on your head. He then placed the tea cup on the counter before leaning on its side to support his weight.

_**"How about dinner?"**_ You asked as you look at your daughter who's face fell before shaking her head. _**"We still haven't eaten anything except some cookies"**_ She said and you gave Oikawa Tooru as he pout before shrugging _ **"Oh come on, setting up a tea party is definitely not an easy task"** _ He defended and you sigh before patting the head of your daughter as you turn your back on them to start creating something edible. You heard your daughter giggled after talking to each other in hushed tone with her father, hearing her small feet run to her room, the adult male made his way towards you.

_**"Are you mad?"** _ He asked as he wrap his arms around your waist while his head rested on the top of your head, you gave him a side glance as you continue chopping some carrots. He then planted a kiss on your head. _**"Stop ignoring me"**_ He whined and you sighed for the last time before placing the knife down and turned to faced him, now you're cage in his embrace as he look at you with big sad puppy eyes with a cute little pout. Oikawa Tooru may look like a grown up and is a father of a five-year old, it won't change the fact that he is like a man child. He _is_ a man child.

_**"You do realize that you two have to eat right?"** _ You muttered as you pinch his cheeks gently, he pouted even more as he rub the sore part while nodding mournfully _**"You have a game next week and we've been at this lecture before. I told you, you can't skip meals, she needs nutrients, you need nutrients"**_ You said poking his chest, he remained quiet, looking at him and knowing he won't have anything to say, you tried to reach his height to plant a soft kiss, when you succeeded, you felt a curve lift on his lips as his arms remained wrapped around your much smaller frame, pulling you closer to erase the remaining gap between you as he try to deepen the kiss. Breaking away from each other to catch some air, he look at you the same way he did when he first met you.

_**"You're too beautiful, you should be illegal"** _ He muttered and you giggled as your cheeks flushed and your lips become swollen. _**"daddd what's taking you so long?"**_ Your daughter whined as she stand there impatiently with a visible pout on her mouth, arms crossed and little feet tapping on the tiled floor. Oikawa let go of you with an embarrass smile, you chuckled one more time before going back to your cooking duties as your husband lead your daughter back to her room where a small tea party was set up. Small gestures of him made you fall for Oikawa Tooru even more.

 

x x x

 

Fridays will always be your favorite because fridays meant going home early without thinking about waking up early tomorrow, and fridays will be movie night with a pillow fort, pizza and ice cream.

_**"What are we going to watch today?"** _ You inquired as Tooru set up the dvd, you and your daughter sat on the bed you decided to bring in the living room and build a sea full of pillows. _It was nice though._

**_"Princess"_ **

**_"Aliens"_ **

The two stated at the same time before giving each other a look, the kid frowned. **_"But dad that's unfair"_** She whined and you started watching in amusement as the older one shake his head in disagreement. **_"Sorry princess, I'm winning this time"_** He said confidently as the younger one stood up and readied herself for a fight of rock, paper, and scissors.

**_"Noooo"_ **

He groaned dramatically as he stare horrifically in his hands pulling a paper as his daughter stood there victoriously with a scissor in her tiny fingers. _**"Ha. you lose daddy! Hurry up and let's watch some princesses tonight!"**  _She giggled as she went back into your side as Tooru started inserting the dvd with a very pouty look. it made you want to pity the guy.

_**"Nice"**_ You said to the younger one as you two shared a high five with big grins plastered on your faces. S _eeing a frustrated Tooru is one thing, but seeing a defeated from a five-year-old-kid-Oikawa-Tooru is something you can't live without._ **_"Oh so there's a favorite even before we start?_** " He said as he took the sit on your other side, you rolled your eyes before chuckling to yourself. _**"Shut up Tooru, it's starting"**_ You said as you rested your head on his chest with your daughter sitting attentively beside you while watching Tangled start. He then planted a soft kiss on your forehead as you watch your daughter with a satisfied smile.

_**"We did well don't you think?"**_ You said and he started playing with your hair, each strand being soothed and bringing you into a state of calmness. You can feel him nod briefly before shifting his position in a much more comfortable one. _**"Well duh of course we did, we're like the number one parents in this neighborhood"**_   He said before chuckling, your daughter look at the two of you with a disapproving look. _**"If you're not going to watch stop talking"**_ She said before going back to her film, she somehow end up lying on your lap.

_**"Sorry baby"**_ You said as play with her hair, Tooru started planting soft kisses on your head, to your cheeks and then to your neck, to your collarbone and then to your shoulder. A sigh erupted from you as you pushed his face away. _**"If you're not watching behave"**_ You said and then your daughter look up again with a frown, but despite her persistent telling you to watch the film seriously, she ended up sleeping halfway through the film while Tooru ended up sleeping to, and somehow you become a human pillow with both of your lap and your chest occupied with two sleepy figures who resembles each other a lot. Sighing to yourself, you reached for the remote to turn off the television and shifted into a much more comfortable position before planting a kiss on their foreheads.

If you have to describe your life right now, it will be one word. _Perfect._ You have a loving husband and daughter whom sometimes confuses you who is the child and who is the adult, you and Oikawa Tooru have a stable income which can support your everyday life and more, and you have a comfortable house that is full of crazy adventures and memories that is worth a million. You can't ask for more but another blessing to fill your four seater car. _Everything is perfect, everything is just the way you wanted and you can't thank enough for the things you've got._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has one case study to finish, one psychological report to pass, one general observation to write, has a test in chemistry later but decided to sleep it? 
> 
> Hello everyone I am back! How are you doing? I'm doing ok I guess despite almost dying everyday because college heol. Anyway hoping your still liking this story! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! This story is surprisingly getting some attention like ? omfg thank you thank you thank you!! 
> 
> btw you guys can request for the next character I can write as long as their part of Haikyuu!! or KNB~


	6. Kuroo Tetsurou (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just love chemistry - no

You can give more than your fingers can count why you hate chemistry so much, and one of them is the fact that no matter what you do, no matter how much you tried, you just literally can't do chem. To you chemistry is the subject of Satan. The same as Math or anything that is related with computation. Chemistry really took the medal for the most hated subject of yours. It's like every time you try to learn it, you'll reach the point where you need to reevaluate your life decisions and all just because you can't name an alcohol compound and it was rather frustrating.

_**"I don't want to do this"** _

You mumbled to yourself as you sigh and glared at the modules expecting it to suddenly let answers float in the air.

_**"You've got no choice"** _

Your boyfriend, aka the biggest chemistry nerd you've ever met said while lying down while fiddling with his phone.

**_"I don't want to do this anymore"_ **

You whined to the volleyball captain who's still not looking up from his gadget to check on you. Pouting you started doodling with your scratch papers instead.

_**"You do realize that you won't finish anything if you keep whining, right?"** _

He said which made you frown even more.

_**"And why aren't you doing yours?"** _  
_**"Already done with them last night"** _  
_**"Let me copy it then"** _  
_**"No"** _  
_**"But…"** _  
_**"No"** _

Pouting to yourself, you started doing the modular activities again while cursing him under your breath and the only response you've got is a chuckle which annoyed you even more so you swear to finish this module without any help from him and you will rub it to his face that you too, can do it alone. The thought motivated you so much that you started doing the next numbers with a grin.

Sighing to yourself, you dropped your head on the table as the pencil rolled away from your reach, looking at your work, it's been 15 minutes since your last motivation came up and you only finished answering one number. Looking at your boyfriend who's still playing with his phone, you sigh dejectedly but you don't give up that easily, you still have a lot of tricks prepared inside your sleeves.

_**"Kuroo my sweet ever loving boyfriend"** _

You cooed as you sat on the gap in his legs, this caught his attention and he finally look at your direction.

_**"You know that I really really love you right"** _

You said as you caught his cheeks in your hands. He looks so flabbergasted with what you are currently doing to him.

_**"You're so nice, smart, and your looks is a top-tier too."** _

He raised his brows at you as his arms finally found its way on your lower back. A silent victory dance is currently happening in your mind.

_**"And did I talk about your body? Damn boyyy you're so fine!"** _

You giggled as you look at him and observe as his cheeks go different shade of red because he is embarrassed of your words. It was a sight to behold.

_**"So I was wondering if you could - no."** _

He cut you off, pouting to yourself you faced back him and rested your head on his shoulder.

_**"You're no fun"** _

You mumbled and this time it's his time to grin.

_**"Did you really think that will work"** _

You nodded as he started playing with your hair.

_**"Please let me copy your module"** _

You said while trying to imitate a puppy as you look up to him, still resting your head on his broad shoulder.

_**"No"** _  
_**"What a meanie. Then at least teach me"** _  
_**"What do I get in return?"** _  
_**"Hmmm…love? Just kidding. I'll treat you"** _

You persuaded, he gave it a thought and after a few seconds he finally agreed to tutor you in your most dreaded subject.

**_"You've got this wrong. I told you, you need to find the longest chain before you number them"_ **

He said and started circling the answers you've got wrong, he started teaching you this and that, and after an hour, to your delight, he finally called a break

_**"Wait here."** _

He said before going out of his room, you look at his retreating figure with curiosity, realizing he won't be back sooner, you climbed to his bed and just lied there while staring on his ceiling. Then you heard footsteps and he's back in his room. Glancing at his direction, you saw that he's carrying a plastic bag from the nearby convenience store, he then took a seat beside you and placed what he bought on your lap, you look at him curiously so you went to check it out.

_**"Oh yay ice cream!"** _

You mused as you grab the cold treat, then there's some chocolates and strawberry biscuits too.

 _ **"You really are the best"** _ You mumbled while grinning from ear to ear.

 

 

_**"Kurooooooo!!!"** _

You called as you literally run to him towards the gate entrance before jumping on him, he instinctively catch you and settled you on your feet.

_**"** _ _**What is it?"** _

_**"Look! Look!"** _

You saild while shoving a test paper on him with the biggest grin. He then look at what your holding and instantly gave you the proudest grin. It was the day you dreaded the most, the day where you'll know whether or not you have to repeat the class. The day where test results are given to the students. Since last night, you hardly catch some sleep because you were too anxious about your chemstry subjecy despite having Kuroo tutor you for a solid week, and we're talking Kuroo and Chemistry. The second thing he is so passionate after volleyball. 

_**"Oya? I knew you can do it"** _

You laughed as he pat your head and  then you intertwined your fingers together before tip-toeing to reach his cheeks to plant a soft kiss.

_**"It's because of you! Thank you"** _

He reached to the part where you kissed him and instantly regained his composture.

_**"What do you expect? I'm Kuroo Tetsurou afterall"** _

You laugh at him as he gave you one of the most smug smile he could master. The same smile he gave to his opponents when he was able to block them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being so long TT. I've been through a lot recently and went into mild depression BUT here I am being able to write again. Soooo I just want to say, if you're going through shit and crap today, it may take some time, but I swear everything will be okay again. 
> 
> Why write Kuroo again? I don't know, I just love this guy so much and I'm currently taking Organic Chemistry and guess who the biggest nerd in chem? SURPRISE IT'S KUROO!!! Hope you like it hahahahaha because I'm still trying to find my tempo since it's been months 
> 
> Leave Kudos and comments pleassseeeee~


	7. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute suga anyone?

One thing that Suga hates the most is being sick, he hated the feeling of having a weak body to the point that he can't even lift a muscle to feed himself or the feeling of a runny nose that every time he tries to lie down, he can't breathe through his nose, or the feeling of being cold, _too cold_ , despite having his body temperature's higher than normal. He also hated the fact that his head is spinning and felt like as if his brain decided to detached itself away from his skull and float for a while. It was annoying that he can't believe himself he let himself be sick.

_**"Koushi? I'm here"** _

He's currently lying on his bed trying to get some sleep when suddenly a knock from his entrance door was heard, groaning to himself he tried to stand up to see who's the visitor is when the door opened to his room.

_**"Sorry, I let myself in"** _

You said with an apologetic smile as you walk towards his bed. He shifted his position and look at your direction before giving you a weak smile.

_**"Hey"** _

He said with a nasal-y voice, you chuckled at him before taking a seat beside him.

_Cute_

You thought as you look at your boyfriend with a flush cheeks, bed hair, and a blanket that reaches up to his neck. The Sugawara Koushi you knew is always smiling, always looking clean, always looking mature, always calm and collecte; but now he just looks like a kid who needs to be taken care off. It was a rare sight.

_**"Why are you here?"** _

He asked before having a coughing fit, you helped him seat up while massaging his back and fixed the blanket on him as he shivered when the air heat him.

_**"Let me take care of you."** _

You said and he shook his head with an angry pout that made your heart burst into million pieces because he just look so cute.

_**"No. I don't want to. Go home. You might get sick yourself"** _

You sigh as you look at your boyfriend who's head is thicker than it looks, there's one thing that Sugawara hates and that is being taken care off. Why? Because the Suga you knew rather be the one who's taking care of others. He was always the mother of the group, the one who looks after the other and their well-being, the one who is always selfless. You can't really blame him, it's his nature; taking care off others is like breathing to him, it's natural and he doesn't even to try. That you're so thankful of, because no matter what, Suga knows how to spoil you and you can't ask for more except that he lets you do the same he does to you.

_**"I insist"** _

You mumbled and he was about to say something again when he sneezed and cough that the only thing he can do is sigh as he receive the tissue you gave to him.

_**"This is awful. I don't want you to see me like this"** _

He whined and you grinned to him as you pat his head, your hands touching his soft gray locks.

_**"As your girlfriend, it's my duty to take care off you"** _

You said with a grin and he just sigh again for the nth time as he sink deeper into his blanket.

_**"It's not. You don't have to."** _

He mumbled but you didn't heard him anymore as you go out of the room to fix the groceries you brought to his apartment.

 

_**"Koushi"** _

You called out as you tap on his shoulder gently. He opened one eye to look at you and shifted position to seat up, you hurriedly help him up and he mumbled a quick thanks as he clutch the side of his head. His head is killing him more than he's admitting it. Last night, practice ended up late that he hurriedly went home to catch the last train after cleaning up the gym, without some kind of any warning, the rain started pouring that he became drenched from head to toe.

_**"Time to drink your medicine, but first eat your dinner"** _

You said as you grab the spoon you prepared and fill it with hot chicken soup.

_**"What are you doing?"** _

He asked bewildered as he watch you blow the spoon to cool the soup down, you look up from what you are doing with a confused look.

_**"Cooling down the soup?"** _

You said as if it's the most obvious thing, he looks like as if he was about to say something when you told him to open his mouth and placed the spoon in front of his lips. Once he did eat the soup, his face was too red that for once he was thankful he is sick and that you'll be thinking his cheeks were red because of his fever not because you were trying to feed him.

 

Time pass by and it was time for you to bid farewell and go home, you've done your part and even cleaned his apartment, once done, you went to check on him again and thankfully his fever is already going down. He was peacefully sleeping when you bid him goodbye careful enough not to wake him up by planting a soft kiss on his forehead and muttered a get well soon; so when you turned on your heels and was about to take one step, you were shocked when suddenly he grabbed your arms to stop you from leaving.

_**"Kumiko"** _

He muttered, looking down at him, you caught him already staring at you.

**_"Stay here"_ **

He said as he pulled you on his bed, you were about to protest but decided against it because he just really looks like a lost puppy, right there, right now.

_**"Don't go"** _

He muttered as he planted a soft kiss on the top of your head as you lie on his right side, trap on his embraced. You sigh as you shifted position in a much more comfortable one.

_Who would have thought he could be this needy and cute when sick?_

x x x

_**"Kumiko didn't I told you, drinking medicine is important?"** _

Suga said as you remained facing back him with your two hands covering your mouth. You said something but he can't understand anything as it became muffled, and the only thing he can do is sigh.

_**"Don't be a baby, come on drink your medicine"** _

He said as he try to pull you gently to face him, you shook your head and covered your mouth even more. Sighing to himself, he messed his hair in frustration as he look at your curled up figure still trying to avoid the medicine that you called as _"the food of evil"_ just a while ago.

_**"Kumiko-chan"** _

He cooed that caught your attention, he took the seat beside you and started stroking your hair gently. You finally look at his direction with an evident frown.

_**"If you get better by drinking this medicine, I'll by you an ice cream"** _

He said with one of his refreshing smile, you look at him with doubt but his smile is convincing you otherwise.

_**"Fine. Don't you dare break that promise"** _

You said and grab the tablet on his hold, hurriedly put it in your mouth and then chug the water in one go as your brows knitted together when the bitter taste started spreading on your taste bud. He smiled at you satisfyingly and patted your head as you went back to lying position to rest your head that felt like it's carrying another set of head.

_**"I love you"** _

He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on the top of your head.

_**"You better bring me that ice cream, Koushi"** _

You threatened before yawning as the pill started to kick in.

_**"I love you Koushi. Thank you for taking care of me"** _

You mumbled before letting sleep finally take in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please give me a new anime to watch because I have this huge urge to reqatch haikyuu for the third time lol
> 
> Btw if you have a tumblr account please follow my blog https://trashpersonforeverything.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave Comments and Kudos pleassseee


	8. Bokuto Koutarou

Going out on a date with you is one of the things that excites Bokuto. There are many stuffs that the guy can be hyped with; volleyball, food, training camp, practice matches, new movies, new games, and everything that sounds exciting under the sun, but the one that keeps him awake, do toss and turn on his bed with a silly grin, and only to wake up as if he completed a full 8-hour sleep ~~(that annoys his roommate but he's too naive and too positive to know)~~.

_**"Kuroo! I'm off!"**_ He announced as he grab his car keys on the coffee table and his coat hanging on the back of the sofa while Kuroo is busily rummaging in their almost empty refrigerator with his usual lopsided grin.   _ **"You look pumped today. Is it the day?"**_ Bokuto nearly split his own mouth from grinning too much, Kuroo end up deciding in abandoning breakfast and decided to plop down on the soda to watch crappy drama instead. **_"Well of course! We've been planning this date for days man! And it's the amusement park! Who wouldn't be pumped for amusement park?"_** Bokuto said literally jumping around that the only thing the latter can do is sigh. _ **"Must be nice not spending your Saturday alone."**_ Kuroo muttered bitterly as Bokuto waved him goodbye with the silly grin still plastered on his face.

 

Bokuto was practically skipping on his steps as he walk towards in the amusement park entrance where the two of you supposed to meet. He saw you standing in the ticket booth and he can't help but to halt in his step to take in the sight in front of him. He knew you were beautiful, no beautiful is an understatement, you were ethereal, but seeing you smiling down to a kid will be the cause of his own death.

_**"Kumikooo~"**_ He called out while waving his hands towards you as a grin never leave his face. You look at him and waved back as he reach your spot. _**"Bokuto-san good morning"**_ You greeted, he was about to say something when he notice a kid hiding behind your back. _**"Oh… sorry Bokuto-san but is it okay if we have a company today? My sister need to go to her job and seems like his baby sitter is in a day-off right now"**_ You explained to him, he looks down on the kid and though part of him is disappointed because he thought he'll be able to spend quality time with you, he's pretty chill with the kid being your third wheel.

_**"Come on Aki introduce yourself"**_ You said while pulling the kid on your back but Aki remained on his spot while grabbing tightly on the hem of your coat. _**"Don't wanna! That man is scary!"** _ The kid said and though smiling, Bokuto already want to kick the kid out.

 

_**"Kumiko-chan let's ride that"** _   
_**"Nee-chan that one!"** _

The two said while pointing at different direction and tugging at your arms. Once they realized it, the two started shooting daggers and begun shouting what ride should be first while tugging you in the middle. The three of you were creating a scene that passerby started looking and the only thing you can do is heave a sigh.

 

 

The trip inside the amusement park was tiring. Aki and Bokuto will start fighting while you try your best as a mediator. The whole day, you can only sigh as the two start their banter. The whole day you were so confused who is the real child because your boyfriend is not going down without a fight to your six-year old nephew.

**_"Oh let's try that one!"_** Bokuto said while pointing to a stall where a lot of people is gathered. You took a seat in the nearby bench and waved your hand to dismiss his order. **_"Sorry but I'm going to rest here for awhile"_** You said as you feel your energy sap from your body. Walking around while trying to stop a fight between an adult with a maturity of a six year old and a real six year old isn't your ideal date. Bokuto pouted while Aki came running back to your direction. _**"Let's try that one"** _ He said looking at you with the biggest smile while pointing somewhere. You were trying to massage your sore muscles on yourlegs and did the same with Aki and turned down his offer. _**"Then let's try it together then"**_ Bokuto suddenly said, you look up and was surprised at the sight. The two is walking away hand-in-hand while smiling with each other. They left you confused and speechless because the whole day they've been in each other's throat _(not literally)_ but now, the two is laughing as if they've been friends for so long.

_**"Kumiko?"**_ You were brought back to your senses when a voice called you, the said person then took the seat beside you while smiling eagerly. _**"Senpai!"**_ You greeted as you look at the person. The sun was about to set and the park is starting to glow with different neon lights and yet there were still many people who's enjoying their time. _ **"Kumiko how are you?"**_ He said with a smile and then you start talking and catching up with whatever is going down in your lives. 

If this is happening a year ago, you wouldn't be able to talk to the man with such ease. He was your long time crush, your special someone before Bokuto and you did confessed to him but it turns out he has a girlfriend already. It was a shocked from you, considering he was your first love so it was hard for you to move on but then you met Bokuto who healed your broken heart.

_**"I'm really sorry Kumiko about that day-"** _ He said with an embarass smile, truthfully if you were talking with this guy last year, you'll be in tears while having your heart broke into million piece, but right now the only thing you can do is laugh. _**"Senpai let's not bring about the past. We'll ruin the mood don't you think?"**_ You said with a hum, you catch a glimpse of Bokuto who's laughing excitedly as Aki shoot and aim at the toy. You can imagine his shouts of encouragement to the latter who looks like he's enjoying himself. You can't help but to giggle at the thought. _**"Besides I'm grateful though that you turned me down because of that, I met my happiness so I wish you did as well "**   _You said with an embarrass smile as blush crept into your cheeks, your senpai was about to say something but got caught off when you stood up and briefly bid him goodbye as Bokuto run towards your direction while Aki who's holding a big plush of an owl run beside him, both of their faces adorned with gleeful smiles.

_**"Who was that?"**_ Bokuto asked when you reached them, you look back to the bench you were seating and saw that the guy you were talking awhile ago has started walking to your opposite direction. The sun finally set down and it was finally time for the three of you to go home. _ **"He's the senpai I've been talking about. You know my first love"**_ You said still embarrassed, Bokuto look at you with confusion but you gave him a reassuring smile as you intertwine your fingers together. Aki on the other hand started yawning while rubbing his eyes with his free hand, the stuff toy in the other. _**"Aki come on, I'll carry you on my back"**_ Bokuto said, the kid lightened up and immediately run on his back. After they settled, the two of you started walking again while holding hands talking about the rides and whatnot towards the car park.

_**"Did you had fun today?"**_ He asked and you went quiet for a second or so as you try to remember the constant quarrel of the man child versus the actual child, the tiring walking to look aroundfor a ride that the two can agree on, endless line. _And oh_ … you almost forgot the three of you almost got kick out from the aquarium because Bokuto and Aki got too excited that they almost knocked out a small rectangular aquarium containing different sea shells. Thinking about that time, you almost got a heart attack, but all in all it was an experience you won't trade for anything. _**"Yeah. I did! Bokuto-san you really are the best!"**_ You said with a grin before planting a soft kiss on his cheeks. The said man was stupified by your action that he literally froze on his spot while you walk towards his car.

_**"Kou-chan why are you smiling silly?"**_ Aki said while resting his head on Bokuto's back. The grown-up side eyed him and rolled his eye. _**"Oh shut up you're the silly one"** _ He mumbled as he walk towards his car almost skipping his step as you wait for them with the brightest smile. A smile that can light up his own world and the same smile he'll, without a doubt, _fall in love with again._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello how do you do? I am back once again, this time with the owl man! I have a question though, do oyu guys watch or read fairy taik? If yes, who's your favorite ship? Tbvh I'm so unsure how the ending will turn out, but I hope it's not something I'm going to cry.
> 
> Anyway right now, I'm watching Handa-kun! It's really fun to watch specially Barakamon. No srsly it's light and funny and sweet. The art is nice. Everything about this anime is really good, I have no complain. Also, I am currently stressing over something in the real life but I can manage, I think... 
> 
> Enought about me, how about you? How are you doing all?
> 
> Leave Kudos and comment pls~


	9. Terushima Yuuji

" _ **Oi! I'm going off first!"**_

He announced after practice ended, there were some few responses but he didn't care at all because right now, all he wanted to do is go home as fast as he could

_From: chibi-chan_   
_To: Yuuji_   
_17:30 | 06-01-17_ _Thursday  
I'm in your house rn. Your room specifically. Hurry up and spend time w me T.T _

He read the message for the third time.because he just can't believe it, you texting him first to hang out is one thing and you sending him a message with an emoticon is another. Maybe it will snow soon He thought as he stride towards his house that's 20 minutes away from his school, while you on the other hand remained still on his bed with one of your arms folded and resting in front of your eyes, blocking the light from his room and the timid luminescence of the street lamp across his bedroom; the other lying limply by your side while legs hang on the end of the bed, barely touching the cold tiles with your feet.

_2 minutes…_

You counted, that's how long you were stuck in the same position with the only thing you do is sigh. You felt like shit, and the occurrence awhile ago is making your head dizzy.

_**"Chibi-chan what's wrong?"** _

His voice brought you back into reality, you look at him and he was baffled by the tears streaming down on your cheeks you're unconscious of.

_**"Did something happened?"** _

You nodded as he took the seat beside you and then you started sobbing while trying your best to wipe the tears frantically. He then wrap you in his arms as you sob on his chest, wetting his uniform. He started rubbing your back slowly while the other hand wrap securely in your waist. You two were best of friends since the first year of high school and Terushima really hates it when you're helplessly sobbing into his arms because he knows how fragile you are; once you cried in a zombie apocalypse movie because the dog almost got left by its owner, you were the first person he knew who'll cry about a zombie apocalypse movie.

_**"I've been stood up then I saw the guy with another girl, I mean I don't even like him but I feel cheated"** _

You sniff as you wipe your nose with the hem of your sleeves.

_**"I even dressed up for this day"** _

You mumbled and it was the first time he saw that you look extra pretty today. Frilly off shoulder top paired with a black high waist short, it was a sight he wish you'll only prepare to him.

After you settled down, you untangled yourself from his touch (much to his dismay) and gave him a small grateful smile then a comforting silence enveloped between the two of you as you lay your head on his shoulder looking at particularly to nothing.

_**"Should we go on a date then?"** _

He said out of nowhere that caught you surprise, you look at him bewildered for the unexpected question.

_**"Are you trying to flirt with me?"** _

Terushima and flirt in a one sentence is not good news, because when it does, it only meant two things, he's bored and he's just making fun of you.

**"Been doing that since the last two years, but yeah thanks for noticing"**

He mumbled with an exasperated sigh because of how dense you are. Then it hit you like a bullet train. Those friendly gestures, late night phone calls, frequent asking you out to hang out with him, or to watch a movie, or to eat lunch, dinner, even breakfast with him; him walking you until the train station, complimenting you, protecting you and everything else. All of them are not a friendly gesture but instead an act to win your heart. The realization made your heart swell that you can't help but to grin at him looking like a stupid person. The date that didn't go well forgotten and felt like it was ages ago. You were brought back to reality when he fake a cough.

**"Well you could say no if you don't want to. No need to laugh at me"**

He groaned because this is nerve-wrecking. He may look so confident but really, his heart is about to burst from its ribcage. Terushima was not the one who'll ask but the one who is being ask out. It was funny though, how confident he is when it comes to others, but when it comes to you, he's like a new born child taking its first step.

_**"When?"** _

You said while tilting your head at the side that made his poor heart almost stop.

x x x

_**"Yuuji! I won!"** _

You said while grinning from ear to ear as you look at the arcade machine flashing its victory sign. Terushima look at you with a very smug smile and then you excused yourself to claim your award and told him to wait for awhile. He watched your figure disappear before going back to the game to kept himself busy while you're gone, when he caught a familiar figure.

_**"Isn't this interesting?"** _

He mumbled before walking towards the familiar person.

_**"Hey man! How are you doing?"** _

He said with a shitty grin while his tone was laced nothing but sarcasm before wrapping his arms on the shoulder of the latter, the person nearly jump on his skin as he look at the culprit ready to tell him off but cat got his tongue and a lump of saliva formed on his throat.

_**"Terushima-kun"** _

He said nearly breathless because he knew who the guy was (or rather how torublesome he is when become an enemy, this realization was only made worse when he saw you standing in the counter), his date on the other hand was shamelessly checking out the volleyball captain.

"How's the guy who stood up my cute best friend?"

He said mocking and clearly looking down on the person, the guy on the other hand felt like his blood rush on his face because one, it was embarrassing, two people start looking and talking about him.

"Anyway it doesn't matter, still need to thank you though for being an ass and everything"

Terushima said before unwrapping himself to the poor guy and walk towards your direction while giving a wave to the latter with long legs striding as if he was a super model. When he reach your spot, you spun around and gave him a warm smile that sent him to cloud nine.

_**"Sorry it seems like this will take long"** _

You mumbled as you wait in line to claim your prize, he only nod and waited beside you as he wrap an arm on your shoulder letting you be intoxicated in his familiar smell that the only thing you can do is smile at his gesture.

_**"Kumiko-chan let's watch some movies next time"** _

He whispered on your ear, his breath touching your neck, sending shivers on your spine and butterflies in your stomach.

_Maybe it was fate or destiny or whatever it was, but for once in your life you were grateful something didn't go the way you planned it; because who would have thought being stood up in a promised date can lead into a new and an unexpected one._

_**"Sure"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!!!! How are you doing guys? My life is quite busy rn heheheeh hope you like this short chapter and I've been writing this chapter ages ago but was only able to update today. adulting is really scary, istg...
> 
> Please Leave Comments and Kudos~

**Author's Note:**

> My way of releasing stress because college is a bitch. So here it is, my non-sense thought, some of them from my sleep deprived self, but mostly made inside the shower. BTW, the author is so much extra. Leave Kudos and comments pls  
> 


End file.
